Don't judge me!
by Rinaangstadt
Summary: Felicano and Antonio knows that Lovino has been a lazy butt around Italy so they place him in Greenland to make new friends and hopefully get a girlfriend. What little do they know that it works in the weirdest way possible. Southern Italy X Greenland.


RinaAngstadt: Alright this was originally a Rp that me and an awesome friend started many, Many months ago. Now I know this pairing is very much crack but oh well! This is worth the laughing moments her and I had while doing this. She's Greenland and I'm Romano, so this is our little Rp story.

[Don't judge me!]

The Greenlandic girl was wandering the streets of her hometown, Nuuk, Greenland. Of course she would never get lost, everyone practically knew each other and the town was so small, even for it being the largest town in the country, there was no need for a map. It was pretty hard to get lost there. Though as she was walking she wandered across someone who seemed a bit lost, 'I've seen him before.' she thought to herself as she walked over, tapping the Italian on the shoulder.

Lovino looked over his shoulders to the girl, he was about to go off but he saw that it was a girl that touched him not a male. He calmed himself a little before he looked to her unsure. He got lost really easily and he didn't know how he could talk to a girl he didn't know...Even though he swore she looked very familiar.

"Er, aluu," Mia greeted a bit nervously. After a while she shrugged off the feeling and gave a small smile. "You seem lost.. . Do you need help finding anything?" She asked curiously. It could be easily told he was definitely not from around the area.

He shook his head no and looked around where he was. "I'm here because of my idiota brother told me to get out and explore other places instead of just being in Italy. So he and Spain placed me here to try to 'commune' with other countries"

"Ahh." She nodded to herself before realizing that's where she recognized him from! He was always with the Spaniard and his Italian brother at the meetings. "I knew I recognized you! Eheh," she laughed nervously, scratching her neck carefully. She didn't want to seem too weird, though.

He raised an eyebrow at the female She was very strange. He knew what she meant by she knew she recognized him. But who wouldn't when we went off of Spain, France, Prussia, Germany and England? They all in one way or another got on his nerves.

"So...You live here?" He asked curiously

He thought minus well talk to the girl since she apparently began to speak to him. He didn't want to seem rude like other people he knew. He wasn't going to step down THAT Low like them.

Mia nodded in response to him, giving a gentle smile. "Manly. . . But I practically live. Well. . Here, there, everywhere. . I travel quite a lot." She answered happily. "Where are you from?" Mia then asked.

He placed his hands in his pockets "I live usually in the southern part of Italy or in Spain since he was my guardian until I was old enough to take care of myself."

"Ahh, I see. . . So then. ." She leaned in a bit to whisper to him. "You're a nation~?"

He nods his head. "Yes, aren't you one yourself?" He asked curiously

"I am . . . ~" She held her hand out to greet him properly. "I'm Mia, or . . . Greenland," she answered.

"That'd explain a bit." He said more to himself than to her.

He had been trying to figure out where he had seen her and now he remembered. She was always at the world meetings that happen every now and then.

After a bit Mia just put her hand behind her back, looking off to the side.

"Well it's nice to have you here," she said happily, it was rare that there was a visitor. Well, except lately.

"Thanks, you have a nice place Mia, I'm Lovino otherwise known as Romano." He said with a slight smile

"Pleasure to meet you, Ro-man-o," she said sweetly, clearing her throat afterwards.

He blushed a bit and smiled, it was a first for him to talk to a girl and not get stutter or act like a total idiot around them. He didn't know what to say or do now that he introduced himself to her.

"You must be cold-if you want we could go out for some hot chocolate?" She raised a brow and waited patiently for the Italian boy to answer.

He nodded his head; he actually didn't notice the temperature until she mentioned the fact that he might have been cold. Which he was more than a little freezing, He didn't know what to expect. Mia nodded slowly and started to lead him down the street towards a small cafe. She opened the door for him and waited for him to step inside. He only got the door from her and motioned for her to go in first. He might not know how to act around girls 9/10 times but he knew that ladies were always first, thanks to his stupid 'parent' Spain. Mia didn't really know how to react.

"Q-Qujanaq, Lovino." she said nervously, stepping inside and patiently waiting for him by the door.

He went in after her with a slight smile on his face. He could just tell that her attitude changed a bit. Mia felt a bit more at ease now; she walked over to the counter and ordered for the two in her native tongue. As she did Lovino just waited for her, not really knowing what else to really do with his hands in his pockets. Mia led Romano to a table and quietly sat down across from him. She thought for a while about a conversation to start up. He sat down and he glanced around, he never really been outside of his odd comfort zone, and now being out of it wondered what life was going to throw in his face.

"...So, Mia...How often do you travel?" He asked curiously. He didn't want to seem rude by not talking to her...even if it was awkward for him.

"Well I'm kind of back and forth between here and Copenhagen, so quite a lot… What about yourself?" Mia raised a brow questioningly; of course, he didn't have to answer if he didn't want to.

"Well, I've been to Austria, Germany, Spain and America...But only a few times to America and Austria. I usually have to go to Germany if my younger brother wants to see his best friend who really ticks me off sometimes." He said with his arms crossed. "Other than that I'm usually just in my home country."

"Ahh, well that's cool. . . It must be really warm then, huh?" She asked, though she knew the answer, she just wanted to see his reaction.

He nodded his head and smiled a bit "Yeah, it can be. But sometimes it can be very unbearable hot. It just depends on what time of month it is. It never goes anywhere below 70 degrees outside."

"Mmm, sounds pretty." Mia smiled as the waiter came with their hot chocolate. She thanked the man and took a sip of the drink.

He took a sip of his hot chocolate wondering just what exactly it was. When he did he was surprised on how good it tasted even though it was really hot and almost burned his tongue. He looked back to her with a smile on his face.

"It usually is, maybe someday you can take a trip there and I can show you around."

"I think I will, one day." Mia nodded as she agreed to visit the Italian some day; it did seem like a nice place any who.

"That's good; just tell me when you do so I can be sure I'm there to show you around." He said before he got out a card that had his number on it handing it to her. Thanks to Spain just in case he found a friend or a new companion to be with. "Just call this number to let me know."

Mia took a good look at the number, nodding before slipping it into her pocket; she then got out a small slip of paper from her other pocket, scribbling down her number. She slid it across the table to him.

"If you're ever here again, don't hesitate to call."

He glanced at it before placing it in his pocket before nodding his head.

"I'll be sure to do that if my younger brother doesn't just place me here again without telling me where he placed me."

"Well I do hope I'll see you again soon after this, it's not every day we get people around here," she said in a muttered and low voice. Her eyes gazed over to the side of the area, observing it as if she hasn't seen it a million times before.

He looked to her with a raised eyebrow. "I wouldn't mind coming back here. It was just a bit of a surprise that my brother would place me here without telling me where he'd place me. I'm not as social as he is." He said placing a hand on her cheek making her look at him in the eyes

Since there was not much she could actually do about it, she obliged. She looked him in the eye and nodded, feeling a bit awkward since she was just sort of staring at him. "Aap, I understand, my brother is the same way, I would never be as friendly as he was."

He smiled sadly at her. "Seems like we have at least that in common. You know you aren't that bad of a person. You might be the first person I can actually stand being around that I didn't grow up with." He said with a slight blush as he let go of her face looking away a bit.

Mia watched him for a minute, dumbfounded a bit by his remark. "Thank you," she murmured, assuming that was a compliment and well that is how it crossed her mind. She watched the floor quietly.

"I am sure we have more things in common," she breathed out breathlessly. "Don't you think?" She tilted her head slightly to the side, returning his sad smile.

He rubbed the back of his head. "Maybe...but we'll figure out how much we have in common as time goes on."

She nodded in agreement, yawning quietly. "Well, what do you like to do?"

"Well other than taking siesta's, I like cooking certain foods, Painting and playing the tambourine."

"Well there is another thing we have in common. I like to paint, too,"

He smiled a bit at her. "Really?"

"Aap, really," She remarked in almost a whisper of a voice.

"I'd bet you're a lot better at painting than me." He said with his arms crossed

"Is that a challenge?" She raised a brow, leaning over the table to look at himZ

He nodded his head. "Very much so. Out of both Feliciano and I I'm the worst one who can paint. Even though people discourage me to paint I still do. So if I'm bad at it, I'm pretty much betting that anyone else is better."

"I do not think so, Lovino. You are probably much better at painting than I am. Do not let people bring you down. Even if you think you are bad, you will get better." She said, poking his cheek gently.

He twitched a bit at her poking his cheek. "Yeah, I don't think that's gunna happen. People around me always shoot me down."

"I do not shoot you down," she puffed out her own cheeks, crossing her arms.

"I'm not talking about you Mia, I'm talking about Spain, and just about every other damn country that usually likes to bug the crapola outta me." He said with a sigh

"Well do not let them! They are bullies! Just like Dane, that bastard is always picking on the rest of us," she let out a sigh, looking up at him. "Besides! I am here for you just in case!"

He looked to her oddly. "You'd stand up to a bunch of creeps for me?"

"You are a nice person, so why not?" They did just meet after all so it is not like she knows about his 'secret' weapon.

He smiled a bit at her. "Thanks...Just as long as you don't mess with my curl that's all I ask." He said as he recrossed his arms. He knew too many people who'd mess with his hair just to get the reaction out of him.

"What does it do...?" She asked out of pure curiosity, and without even thinking, she grabbed hold of it gently, trying to get it to become completely straight like the rest of his hair.

His head instantly went to the table to hide his deep red blush as he bit his lip from trying not to moan. He wanted to tell her to stop but he didn't know how without creeping her out.

"Oh goodness does it make you stop breathing?!" She began to panic and let go of him, a horrified look on her face that became pale, well not pale but not quite as tan as it usually is. When she let go he sat up and he shook off the really bad feeling he had stirring inside of him.

"N-No...Its sorta hard to explain."

She cleared her throat and glanced away, blushing in embarrassment. "I am sorry, Lovino! I was just curious!"

"I don't think I can forgive you that easily. I warned you not to touch my curl and you did anyways. Curiosity or not...I don't think I can let you off the hook /that/ easily." He said with a slight smirk

"Well what else am I suppose to do to say I am sorry? Hmm?~ what is it you want me to do Lovi?" She asked, her head tilted completely oblivious up until the point he smirked.

"Nothing you say will make up for your movement...So this is how you can apologize to me." He said moving closer to her before he kissed her on the lips. He wasn't going to let her get away with stirring up his emotions.

"Uh.." She looked awkwardly at him before he had kissed her. A large blush creeped on her cheeks, her eyes fluttering shut with that.

After a few seconds he broke the kiss still with the smirk on his face. "Now you're forgiven. When I say don't touch my curl don't touch it. It gives me sexual hormones that I cannot control. You're lucky that I've learned to control myself from jumping on to girls like Crazy."

"I really did not need to know that," she coughed awkwardly, watching the wall like it had moved. "It only makes me want to mess with it even more you know, but that is just me." She said quickly, hoping he couldn't understand what she was saying to, well more so the wall than to him.

He made her look at him, he saw that she had a habit of not looking to him. "So, you enjoy giving me sexual stress Mia?" He asked moving his face closer to hers keeping his hand under her chin as he did.

"Now wait a minute I never said that!" She blushed darkly and tried to pull back to look at the wall. Seriously that wall looked beautiful in the awkward situation she was put in. "I just said it wants me to mess with it more."

"This gives me my problem, which you placed yourself in the place of dealing with what you started." He said softly in her ear letting his breath go on to her neck

His breath sent a chill down her spine, causing her to shiver as he whispered to her. "And what exactly would that problem be? That you are sexually frustrated and /I/ need to finish what I started?"

In Lovino's mind he was about to chicken out, he didn't know if he wanted to really do something about his problem...Which he's never really done. He usually ignored it. But it was REALLY bugging him and he didn't know how to deal with it.

"You got it Mia, but you can tell me to forget about it and I'll leave." He said moving back so he was sitting upright in the chair he was in staring her straight in the eyes. He didn't want her to be afraid to say no. He didn't want her to go through peer pressure like he had many times before.

"Mm, I do not think that is my decision. Besides I thought you wanted me to apologize. After all this is what I started, it is my mess isn't it, Lovino?" She let a small smirk slip her lips, crossing her arms and slouching in her seat, watching up at him.

He blushed a bit. "..W-Well..." He didn't know what to say. "I guess just the kiss would suffice for an apology for going against what I told you."

He rubbed the back of his head a bit. Man she was making it hard for him, and his problem didn't help either. Trying to keep a straight mind was difficult.

"I mean I do not want you to go, I enjoy your company." She said sheepishly

As she looked at her lap and then she looked at Lovino, and back at her lap. And then up at him again. Finally her eyes rested on that damned interesting wall next to her, staring directly at each pattern. He leaned against the table on one of his arms and he sighed.

"Why would you want me to stay? It's getting late and I don't want to burden you with me staying here."

"Like I said, I enjoy your company. And I have a guest room, I mean you were going to a hotel anyway. It would suck to be alone." She said quietly.

He sighed again. "If you really don't mind, then I'll stay here for the night."

"I do not mind!" She gave a light smile, gently flicking his curl before hurrying down away from him, smirking a little.

He got up right after she touched his curl. She was so totally going to pay for it now. He rushed after her never letting her out of his site. Mia ran around a little, scrambling to avoid him from catching her but at the same time she had absolutely no regrets what so ever. She had no idea what she had gotten herself into. He was trying to be nice to her but that all went out the door when she touched his curl for a second time. Now he wasn't going to be so nice to her or be too much of a gentleman.

"You are never going to catch me!" She said, jumping over the bed and scrambling out of the guest bedrooms door. Eventually she ended up in the kitchen, then the living room, then back to the hallway.

He stopped once he got out of the room. He waited until she got back into the hall way before he caught her and pinned her to the nearest wail by her wrists. "Now...you're not going anywhere Mia."

"I'll get away eventually," she said, looking him dead in the eye. "But clearly I am going up against the wall, right Lovino?"

She looked at the wall, which actually wasn't as interesting as the wall in the living room. He only shook his head before he placed both of her wrists in one of his hands before making sure she was looking at him instead of the wall. He then kissed her this time it was a bit heated. Unlike the first one which was soft and a bit passionate. She kissed him back sweetly, her fingers twitching under his hands that were tightly gripping her wrist. It didn't really help that her face was completely burning and red, it only made her that much more uncomfortable. He smirked a bit and he placed his hand on her hip as he pushed himself into her slightly. Letting her know just what exactly she was doing to him. He was never going to let her get away with messing with his curl TWICE.

She let out a little 'hmph' in frustration, biting his lower lip gently. Her hand a slipped out of his wrist just enough to grab hold of his curl and yank it one last time before letting a smirk slip onto her lips into the kiss. He moaned softly as he pushed both of them against the wall a bit harder as he bit her lower lip back as both of his hands went to her butt picking her up enough so she could feel what messing with his curl did to his lower region. Mia yelped her face flushed to the point she looked like a tomato patch in the summer heat. She let her grip on his curl down, releasing it from her hand as he pressed against her.

His kiss with his with from her lips to the skin on her neck, he wanted her to feel just as bothered as he felt at that moment. He didn't care what he had to do just to make her see what she was doing to him. Mia already began feeling a bit bothered in her lower regions. She let a soft whimper fall from her lips as he began to peck her flesh.

"Loviii~ that isn't nice," she complained nervously, biting her lip.

He didn't care, he wanted her to moan like he did when she pulled his curl three times.

"So is touching my curl. If you want me to be nice to you, be nice back." He said softly in her ear as he continued to kiss at her neck

"F-fine! I am sorry Lovi! Please, I'll do anything, I promised." She begged him, letting out whimpers and yelps before finally she moaned when he kissed that one spot on her neck that was sensitive.

He smirked when she moaned. "You'll do anything Mia?" He said softly in between kissing the sensitive part of her neck

"Aap!~ Anything!" Mia moaned quietly once again, looking into his eyes deeply. "Please Lovino!~ This really sucks, it's frustrating!"

"Now you know how I feel when you touch my curl. As you feel now is how I've always feel when someone pulls on my curl." He said softly moving to the other side of her neck.

"Okay! Okay! Aap, I get it, I will not do it again! I promise! Not unless you want me to or something but really I promise!" She whispered harshly into his ear, rubbing her nose on his cheek.

"There's only one sure way to make sure you really know what will happen if you touch my curl." He said before picked her from the wall. "We're going all the way with this."

He took her to the guest bedroom and he pushed her down on the bed. He kissed her on the lips as he began to strip her of her black pants and her shirt. He moved his hands down her sides until he got to the side of her bra. Then he went to the back of her bra and he took it off with one hand before he took it off of her. He then placed one of her breast in his mouth making her moan and gasp underneath him. As he kept her mind occupied by pure bliss he took her panties off of her before running one of his fingers along her entrance teasing her. Knowing he'd get her to whine with need he moved his mouth to her lips and kissed her as he pushed his finger inside of her making her moan louder as he felt her hold on to his arms tightly.

He smirked a bit as he began to add another finger inside of her. He knew he'd get her moaning a bit louder along with her body jolting up just to get more skin contact with him. He kept moving his fingers inside of her as he kissed down to her neck once again remembering her weak spot in her neck. He kept kissing and nipping at it making his mark on her as he heard her panting and moaning getting quicker. He stopped before she got too close earning a slight whimper of wanting from her.

He only chuckled a bit as he took his button down shirt off and he smiled at her before he placed one of her hands on his chest.

"I don't want you to be afraid to touch me, you made me be this horny in the first place, so go ahead and touch the rest of me Mia." He said with a smile

He then felt her hands move from his chest down to his stomach then down to his jeans. He smiled and kissed her as he felt her undo his jeans before he took them off. He then felt her hands move to his boxers which then she too took off of him before she placed her hands on him making him hold on to the bed as she moved her hands up and down his member. He moaned into the kiss making it go from passionate to very heated. He wanted more than just her hands on him. He wanted to be _inside of her_. When he had just about enough of her teasing he pinned her arms above her head once again and this time he stared her in the eyes.

He didn't know if she was a virgin or not, but he risked it as he moved inside of her. When she immediately moaned he took it as a sign that he hadn't hurt her. He smiled as he continued to move in and out of her. It wasn't soon after he had gotten a good rhythm that he felt her move with him. He moaned into her neck as he pushed into her harder and faster as he held her closer to him. Making her moan louder until she screamed, he felt her hand on his curl making him moan louder as he pushed all the way inside of her. She let go of his curl as her head tilted back in sheer pleasure. He kept moving in that one place until neither one of them could move or breath correctly. Once he could move he lied next to her still trying to gain his breath.

"Okay... I think we have come to a compromise that neither of us messes with any sensitive areas on our bodies!" She said quietly, taking a deep breath and curling into him. "You are really warm though,"

"Agreed." He said as he wrapped his arm around her as he smiled at her. "And of course I'm really warm Bella"

Her heart raced a million miles a second, and her cheeks were almost permanently red. "I like it, it is nice on you... You totally are not leaving, not tonight at least."

"After that I don't want to leave. I'm too comfortable to move." He said with a grin

"Good," she huffed stubbornly, wrapping her arms around him. "Maybe another day we can do this again," she joked playfully, closing her eyes.

"Hopefully you won't run from me." He joked back before he tightened his grip around her slightly before he closed his eyes slightly. He wanted to make sure she was asleep before he slept

"No promises," she yawned softly, pecking his cheek before fully drifting off into a slumber.

He mentally shook his head as he watched her sleep before sleeping himself.

-end-

Rinaangstadt: This isn't all of the Rp, but it's all that I'll place. The girl who rped as Greenland didn't feel comfortable rping out the mature scene's of this so I wrote it as if it was a roleplay, it was actually really interesting. I never typed things out like that for a story.


End file.
